Trampoline
by artisticteach
Summary: Edward and his family are away hunting, what is Bella to do and what is that in the back yard? Very OOC Bella. Hyper non-sense, but amusing.


**A/N: This is a story from my previous account and is very random. It has no point, doesn't make sense, and is just plain bad now that I read it again, but none the less I had fun writing it. XD  
**

**Trampoline!!!**

Everything has been perfect since I officially accepted Edward's proposal. Even Charlie and Renee were happy for me. Of course they warned me but they knew how much I loved Edward. Of course it took me a little while to warm up to the idea of being married at 18 but after I thought about it I realized I really did want to get married. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen. I couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on my face as I thought of being Edward's wife.

Currently I was sitting home alone. Charlie was at work. Edward and his family went on a hunting trip. I was BORED! Thinking about the wedding had gotten me all worked up not to mention I've been very restless lately. I tried to read but I couldn't sit still or focus on the words. I just kept bouncing my knee up and down. I need to get out of this house. Grr…. What to do, what to do?

Hmm. I could go hang out at the Cullen's and explore their house a bit more and listen to more of Edward's amazing musical collection. Oh, I could try and practice that song I've been making as my vow for the wedding. Or I could just spend my time in Edward's room smelling everything since his scent was the best thing in the world. Okay that settles it I'm going to my other house. Hehe. I could actually call it that now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It took me about 10 minutes to get there in my new car. I really didn't like how protective he was of me sometimes, but other times it was sexy.

I went into the house and sat down at the piano. I had decided that since he wrote something for me I would write something for him. I had made it my wedding vows since we decided to write our own. I couldn't wait to sing and play it for him at the wedding but it's well worth the wait to see his reaction. I actually was a pretty good singer. I didn't really let people know it and Edward didn't even know. I didn't lie it just never came up and now for once I could surprise him instead of the other way around. Of course Alice knew, because she saw it in her vision but she kept it from him. I started to play and sing the words.

_As I sat down next to you_

_I simply knew_

_You and me_

_We're meant to be_

_You kept me from harm no matter the source_

_You made me feel complete_

_You made me feel loved_

_You saved me in more than one way_

_You saved my heart_

_You saved my soul_

_You saved my life_

_Your smell, your touch, your embrace_

_Keeps me here, alive_

_Your heart, your soul, your love_

_Keeps me here, happy_

_You ran away from me_

_In order to save me_

_I ran to you, thinking you didn't care_

_I saved you and you saved me in return_

_You loved me and made me whole again_

_You saved me in more than one way_

_You saved my heart_

_You saved my soul_

_You saved my life_

_My love, my soul, my life_

_I'm yours (whisper forever)_

I know it's a simple song, but it gets my point across. Okay now that that's done…. **stomach growl** Ugh. I guess my body needs food. I wonder if the Cullen's still have food in the kitchen for me. I trudged to the kitchen and yanked open the door to the fridge. "YES!"

Energy drinks, soda, pizza, bread, ham, cheese, fruit, you name it they got it. Hmm. I wonder if they have any… I grabbed an energy drink.

I yanked open one of the pantry doors. "NO WAY!!!"

There on the shelves was none other than my favorite thing in the whole world! COOKIES!!! But no not just cookies, every type of junk food in the world including Salt and Vinegar chips, Oreos, and ramen! I grabbed the chips and the Oreos. I chugged the drink and ate the junk food. As I finished I looked up and jumped out of my seat.

There in the middle of the back yard was a huge, and I mean huge, trampoline!!!!! I ran out the door as fast as I could making sure not to trip. I launched myself onto it. I hadn't been on a trampoline since I was like 7!

"OH. MY. GOD!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" All the sugar chose that moment to take effect. I ran outside and launched myself at the trampoline. I managed to pull myself onto it with no trouble, and no falling. I started jumping as high as I could. As soon as the imminent excitement ceased it was way too quiet.

"I need theme music!" I started to think of ways to get some decent music. I looked up at the house and noticed…. YES! THAT'S PERFECT! Right there above the trampoline was Edward's room. They recently added a little deck to the window wall in his room.

I jumped off the trampoline and ran into the house. I managed to run all the way up the stairs. "Figures, the one time I can get upstairs without tripping and no one is here to see it." I grumbled and pouted. I got to his room and started looking through his enormous music collection for the perfect theme music.

AHAH! I found it. It was a mix I had made of techno, Disney songs, and just random fun stuff. I threw it into the CD player and cranked up the volume. I threw open the doors to the balcony. I flew through the house and got to the trampoline just as the 2nd song started. _Dota by BassHunter _

I know it's in another language but I started jumping and singing to it anyways.

The CD had only ten songs on it so by the time it ended I was far from done. GRR! I really don't want to go change the stinking CD.

OOO!! I could make my own music! With that idea I started making random techno beats and started jumping wildly to them and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I. LOVE. EDWARD. CULLEN!!"

I felt so happy and hyper I couldn't with hold it anymore! I just felt like proclaiming my love for him to the skies and I didn't care who heard me.

"EDWARD! ANTHONY! MASEN! CULLEN!!" I just started shouting and screaming and laughing.

I decided just jumping wasn't enough… maybe I could try some of the flips and tricks I had learned when I was little. Hmm….

I started jumping harder than before getting higher and higher till I flipped over mid-air and landed on my feet.

"YAY!!" I felt so proud of myself for not falling flat on my face. I jumped up and down excitedly.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!!!" I started doing turns and jumped really high in my achievement.

My victory wasn't long lasting because my knees decided to give out and I fell to the trampoline.

"Oof" I started laughing my head off at my own clumsiness thankful that no one had witnessed it.

I opened my eyes to be met with the smirking face of my fiancée. I gasped and shut my eyes. He laughed.

I opened my eyes again.

"Hello, love."

"Hi. How long have you been here?" He looked at me and tried to fight the smile.

"How long?" I demanded. I really wanted to know.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan." I looked at him and glared.

"Oh, god." I mumbled, and then realized something. I got up and looked down at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?! I was supposed to be alone! No one was supposed to hear or see any of that!" I was frustrated and completely embarrassed; my cheeks had found a new shade of vibrant red.

He looked up at me and gave me his crooked grin. All my frustration quickly melted away and I sighed.

"Please don't be mad love. You were just too cute to stop, and the view wasn't so bad either." He reached over and pulled me into his arms. He held me bridal style and kissed my forehead, then each cheek, then my chin, and my nose. He finally kissed my awaiting lips. After awhile I broke away. Curse the need to breathe!

**A/N: Voila! A very random story but it was fun! I was hyper if you couldn't tell but it just seemed like it would be fun to write.**


End file.
